Kiss Me
by knk4891
Summary: When Brittany admits that she's never been kissed before, Alvin makes her an unexpected offer. One-shot, please R&R!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the chipmunks

**Author's Note:** I've never written a one-shot before, but I wanted to try it. I heard the song "Kiss Me" by Sixpence Non the Richer the other day (it used to be my favorite song in like 3rd grade) and it made me want to write a cute, innocent story about Alvin giving Brittany her first kiss. It didn't turn out quite as good as I wanted it to... they aren't as much in-character as my usual stories and I struggled to come up with an ending, but despite all that I think it turned out okay for the most part. I've been writing about them in their teen years, so it was a little different to write about them when they were younger. But it was still fun... I like writing fluffy, sweet stuff. Anyway, I hope you like it, my first one-shot and K-rated story! Please review!

* * *

"What do you wanna to do?"

"I dunno. What do you wanna to do?"

Brittany sighed. She and Alvin were sitting in the Seville's backyard underneath a tree. Miss Miller had taken Eleanor and Jeanette to the mall for the day (Brittany couldn't go because she was grounded for not cleaning her room like she was supposed to). Dave was at a meeting for work while Simon and Theodore were at the movie theater, watching a babyish movie Alvin had no interest in seeing. The rest of their friends were either busy or out of town.

That left both Alvin and Brittany home by themselves. Since they both hated the feeling of being alone, they were forced to spend time with each other. And despite the fact that it was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and the first day of summer vacation, they were both bored out of their minds.

"I hate being eleven years old," Brittany said suddenly. "We're not old enough to do anything fun. We're too young to drive a car, we can't go to cool parties, and we aren't even old enough to see a PG-13 movie!"

"And don't forget the fact that we have to do homework," Alvin reminded her.

Brittany plucked a dandelion from the ground and twirled it between her thumb and index finger. "Do you ever wish that you were older?"

"All the time," Alvin replied, leaning back and closing his eyes.

Brittany bit her lip and looked at her companion. Lately she had been thinking a lot about growing up, and for some reason this made her think of kissing. Brittany was a sucker for romance even though she was only in fifth grade. She wasn't sure she was ready to be in love with someone yet, but she was eager to be kissed. She wanted to experience how it felt, why people liked doing it so much, why it was so special.

She also was tired of feeling left out. A few of her friends had recently got their first kisses, and their faces lit up when they talked about it. Brittany wanted to be able to say that she had been kissed too.

"Alvin," Brittany said quietly. "Can I ask you something?"

Alvin opened his eyes and grinned. "You just did," he replied.

Brittany huffed and muttered, "Never mind." It was impossible to have a serious conversation with him.

"Sorry," Alvin said, sensing Brittany's annoyance. "What is it?"

"Well…" Brittany began. She fiddled with the hem of her skirt. Maybe she shouldn't ask him this. He'd probably just laugh at her and act immature. But she was curious…

"Well what?" Alvin asked impatiently. Why was Brittany acting so weird?

Brittany took a deep breath and blurted, "Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

Alvin sat up a little straighter. "_Of course_ I've kissed a girl before," Alvin boasted. "I'm Alvin Seville! There are hundreds of girls _dying_ to be kissed by me!"

"How many girls have you kissed?" Brittany wanted to know.

Alvin's cocky grin faded. "Well, uh, just one," he said sheepishly. "But still, a kiss is a kiss, right?"

"Who was it?"

"Who was who?" Alvin asked, obviously stalling.

"The girl," Brittany said, folding her arms across her chest. Alvin was_ so_ lying. "The one you kissed."

Alvin let out a nervous laugh. "Well, you see, that's a good question..."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You've never been kissed before, have you?"

"I have too been kissed!" Alvin protested. "I have, believe me! Just ask Simon or Theodore. They saw it! It was in Mexico during our race around the world. We were singing for the townspeople and this girl came up and laid one on me!"

Brittany looked at Alvin carefully. His eyes were wide and his voice sounded desperate for her to believe him. Alvin was telling the truth; he had been kissed.

"Yeah, well, it's not like it was a _real _kiss," Brittany said, her voice dripping with envy. "You didn't even know her name."

"So?" Alvin said, narrowing his eyes at her. "It's still a kiss. And besides, you're just jealous. It's not like _you've _ever been kissed before."

Brittany gasped. "How did you know?"

"I didn't," Alvin said with a smirk, "until just now. I can't believe you haven't been kissed yet!"

The Chipette frowned at him as he laughed. She hated when he did stuff like that.

After Alvin slowly stopped laughing, the two slipped into a comfortable silence. Alvin truly did find it hard to believe Brittany Miller had never been kissed before. She always flirted with the boys in their class and tried to impress them with her pretty clothes and fancy hairstyles. He figured she had at least been kissed once.

Alvin looked at Brittany and noticed that she looked sad. That was strange, since Brittany hardly ever looked sad (most of the time Alvin thought she only had two emotions: anger and pride). Seeing Brittany look upset bothered Alvin, and he instantly felt bad about laughing at her.

He also thought about what she had said about his kiss: _"It's not like it was a real kiss."_ Alvin had always considered the Mexican girl to be his first kiss, but maybe, in a way, Brittany was right. It's not like Alvin actually knew the girl. He usually wasn't into sappy, romantic stuff, but he knew ideally a first kiss should be with someone special (or at least someone you actually know). The girl had kissed him so suddenly, he didn't even have time to react. And although he'd never admit it, he did feel a little bit robbed of his first kiss.

Alvin got an idea. It was a crazy idea, one that he wasn't sure Brittany would go for, but he figured he could try to make this a win-win situation for both of them.

"Brittany," Alvin said. "Do you _want_ to be kissed?"

She looked at him, a puzzled look on her pretty face. "Of course," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Alvin stared at his shoes and said softly, "Well, what if _I_ kissed you?"

Brittany blinked a few times. Had she heard him right?

"_You'd_ kiss me?" she asked, still not believing what she had just heard.

"Sure," said with a shrug. "I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought… since you want to be kissed… and I guess it's the least I could do after I laughed at you. And at least we can both say we've been kissed before."

Brittany couldn't help but giggle as she watched Alvin's face turn as red as the cap on his head. She had never seen him so flustered.

Then Brittany thought about Alvin volunteering to be her first kiss. She had never pictured her first kiss being with Alvin. He was just the annoying boy she argued with on a regular basis who lived next door. However, Brittany had always secretly found Alvin to be kind of cute and his confidence to be charming. And she often did think of him as her best guy friend. Maybe Alvin _was_ decent choice for her first kiss.

"Okay," Brittany agreed. "But… just as friends, right?"

"Yeah," Alvin quickly confirmed. "Just as friends. I'm just doing you a favor, remember?"

"Uh huh," Brittany said, rolling her eyes. She was a little annoyed Alvin was making her out to be a charity case, but whatever. She just wanted a kiss. They faced each other and scooted closer.

"So…" Alvin said, feeling an unfamiliar feeling of nervousness.

"So…" Brittany said softly.

"Let's, um, do this," Alvin stumbled over his words.

"Right," Brittany said. Her eyes locked with his. Brittany had never seen Alvin this close before. He had really nice eyes; they were a unique, deep shade of blue. They reminded Brittany of sapphires. She felt her stomach flip-flop.

The two slowly moved closer. Brittany's heart began to pound as she remembered that she had no idea how to kiss. She desperately tried to picture how people kissed in the movies. _What if our noses bump together? __Am I supposed to turn my head to the side? Which side?_ What do I do with my hands?

Brittany closed her eyes and began to pucker her lips. Suddenly the bill of Alvin's hat bumped her forehead, keeping them from getting any closer.

"Sorry," Alvin muttered, turning his cap around.

"S'okay," Brittany said, her voice sounding a little hoarse.

They looked at each other and tried again. They moved toward each other slowly. Alvin watched as Brittany's eyes closed again, her lips puckered out slightly, waiting to be kissed. For the first time in his life, Alvin thought someone looked adorable.

_Just go for it,_ Alvin told himself. He squeezed his eyes shut and moved forward until his lips were against Brittany's. Her lips were soft and tasted like bubblegum.

Since both Alvin and Brittany weren't sure what to do, they just sat there for a moment with their lips touching. Alvin counted in his head: _One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississppi, four Mississippi._ He figured that four seconds was enough. He opened his eyes and gently pulled away.

Brittany's eyes fluttered open. She felt light headed and her face was flushed. Her lips felt like they were on fire, even though the kiss was very soft. Her heart had never beaten so fast before.

Alvin turned his cap back around and let out a heavy sigh. His stomach felt queasy, but it wasn't an unpleasant, sick feeling… it felt like he had gotten off of a wild rollercoaster at the amusement park.

They looked at each other shyly, not sure what to say. Finally Alvin cleared his throat and said, "That wasn't bad."

Brittany nodded in agreement. "Not bad at all," she said, feeling her heartbeat slowly return to normal.

"So…" Alvin said, wanting to change the subject. He wasn't like he thought kissing Brittany was embarrassing or gross (he never thought girls were gross), but it just felt… odd. To his surprise, he actually _liked _kissing Brittany. He didn't think kissing her would be a big deal, but he didn't think he'd enjoy it that much. "I got a new video game the other day. Do you want to play it?"

"Sure," Brittany said. Normally she would want to stay outside on such a nice day, but she wanted to get into the air-conditioned house. Her cheeks were still burning and she didn't like when her complexion looked too rosy.

Alvin stood up to go inside. Brittany got up too.

"Thank you," she told him.

Alvin tilted his head and asked, "For what?"

"For being my first kiss," Brittany replied with a smile. She thought about asking him if he liked it as much as she did, but decided against it. If Alvin knew Brittany actually enjoyed their kiss, he'd never let her live it down.

"No problem," Alvin replied with a shrug, trying to play it off as if it wasn't a big deal. "Just don't mention any of this to Simon and Theodore. They'd tease me forever if they knew we… well, _you know."_

"My lips are sealed," Brittany said, even though she knew she couldn't keep this a secret for long.

Alvin and Brittany reached the house and walked through the screen door that led to the kitchen.

"Race you to the living room," Brittany challenged.

"You're on," Alvin said, forgetting about the special moment they had just shared. Now he just wanted to kick her butt in a race.

_There's plenty of time to think about dumb old kissing later, _Alvin thought as he took off for the living room. He was glad that everything was back to normal.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! I'd really appreciate it! Like, a lot! :)


End file.
